Enemy Of His Past
by JustTJ
Summary: I'm taking over for PrincessTita's story for a while. I have full permission to write this. Hannibal Roy Bean is threatened by an old enemy...What will happen to Hannibal? Ch7 updated.
1. Chapter Five: The Wu Theft

**Hey, guys! I know it's been a long while since I written a XS story. I do not own the rights of this story. This story belongs to my best friend, PrincessTita, and I have full permission to write this until she can use her computer again. If you haven't read it yet, go over to her profile and read it.**

**Here's how the story goes so far: The Warriors had retrieved the Shen-Gong-Wu, The Goddess Pearl, that is one of the most dangerous Shen-Gong-Wu of all. This Shen-Gong-Wu has the ability to give the user the powers of the Gods. 1500 years ago, Grandmaster Dashi had this big battle with the God of The Underworld known as Emma-Hoo, bent on getting the Goddess Pearl all to himself. If it is in his hands, it'll surely bring about the true end of the world. However, 1500 years ago, a human came across Emma-Hoo's path, by the name of Hannibal Bean. Emma-Hoo had made him evil as he makes him immortal just so he could obtain the Goddess Pearl, but after another great battle, Emma-Hoo punishes Hannibal by turning him into a bean right before he turned Chase Young evil and was banished to the Ying-Yang World.**

**However, in the present time, Emma-Hoo's back and he wants revenge on Hannibal Bean for not retrieving him The Goddess Pearl, and wants to kill him because of it. Under Wuya's advise, Hannibal used the Moby Morpher to morph himself back into a human, and had fled into hiding from Emma-Hoo until the whole thing blows over. Meanwhile, Master Fung has introduced the Xiaolin Warriors the new Dragon of The Dark, named Terra. That Terra is me. I volunteered to be in PrincessTita's story. She said she needed a new character for the story and I decided to volunteer to be in it. Terra was a transfer student from another temple, a Wudai Warrior.**

**Now you're all probably wondering what is going to happen next. Well, here ya go!**

**Chapter Five: The Wu Theft**

(Terra's POV)

So I'm enjoying life here as it is. I have to stop wondering where I might end up, next. Being the new guy doesn't really work out for granted. It was later on that night. We were in the dining room, enjoying dinner. That guy Clay can really eat faster than a speeding bullet. He just ate a 2 ounce steak in just one bite. ONE BITE! And Raimundo and Omi were eating like pigs. They started gobbling up their bowls of rice without using their spoon or fork or anything. At least Kimiko seemed to be the nicest out of them all.

"What do you see in those three?" I asked.

"Oh, the usual," Kimiko said. "Boys. Can't say I blame 'em."

We giggle after that. Ah, the old girl talk. Out of everyone in the temple, Kimiko seemed to be the only girl here before I even came. Poor girl.

"Y'know what?" I said, pushing my plate away. "I'm gonna go to bed. Need to get a head start on my real training for tomorrow."

I got up from the table as I left the room. As I walked down the hall, my mind wondered. What kind of evil do these guys face? Pathetic evil? Overly evil? Pure evil? That, I'll never know. I entered another room where our rooms are uh, ahem, stalls. Yeah, right. Mine was next to Omi's, and I barely managed to unpack my stuff. Back in the other temple, instead of stalls, we had our own bedrooms. I know, I mean what is this? Total Drama Island? I doubt that.

I laid my head against my pillow as I kicked off my shoes. I was too lazy to even change from my robes into my PJs. My head was pounding enough as it is. I then laid in a fettle position, trying to get some sleep. But as soon as my eyes were finally closed, the sounds of alarms went off. I quickly sat up as I looked around.

"What the?! What's going on!? What's going on?!" I shrieked.

Kimiko then came running into my stall.

"The Shen-Gong-Wu vault's being robbed!" she explained. "Come on!"

She then ran behind. I then sighed as I shrugged. I quickly put back on my shoes as I ran out of my stall. I ran outside as I looked around, looking for the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. I then saw the Warriors running at one of the buildings, so I had to follow them. And then, we came across a roundish-like room.

"Where's the vault?" I asked.

I then walked ahead and saw a path of stairways opened on the ground.

"Point taken," I took back.

"Remember, Terra," Omi said. "You are still new here. We will handle this one."

"What?!" I shrieked. "But I'm a Wudai Warrior, too! Just because I'm new here doesn't mean I have to step back as you guys show me how to do it."

"The partner's got ya there, lil buddy," Clay said, tipping his cowboy hat.

I then slowly crept near the vault as I looked down into the darkness.

"So who's in there?" I asked.

But then, somebody came jumping out of the darkness. I fell to my knees as I covered my head. And then, it came crashing to the ground right behind me. I looked as I saw a humanly figure there before us. I couldn't tell who he was. He had red evillish eyes, black-combed hair, a white mask that you might've seen in The Phantom of The Opera, and wore a blackish-like armor. His arms were full of Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Who are you?!" Raimundo asked.

"Whoever you are, surrender or suffer a humiliating defeat!" Omi ordered.

"You wish, cheeseball," the man said with a Southern Accent.

"That voice, I know it," Omi said.

"Less talky, more fighty!" Raimundo ordered.

Well, he is the leader, after all *shrugs*.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi shouted, as a gush of water came rushing through his hands.

"Heylin Shield!" the man shouted.

A red shield then glowed right in front of him as it blocks off the water.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko shouted. "Judalei Flip!"

Kimiko was then engulfed with fire as she jumps up and prepares to kick the man. The man then took out a Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Reversing Mirror!" he shouted.

Kimiko's attack then counterattacks right back as her, as she crashes right near the wall.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay shouted, kicking the ground.

But the man jumped as the ground started to shake. I fell once again to my knees as I tried to grasp the ground with my hand, trying to stay still. I then saw the man kicking Clay right in the face (yeowch) as he fell to the ground. Raimundo then took out a Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Shoku Sword of The Storm! Wind!" he shouted.

He then waved the sword through the air, as a powerful gust of wind started to fill up the room. The man couldn't withstand it, he dropped all the Wu onto the ground. I then looked and saw the Eye of Dashi right before me. I managed to grab it as I stood right behind him.

"Eye of Dashi!" I shouted. "Dark!"

Then, a bolt of darkish-blue lightning came crashing out of the Wu, as the man quickly turned around. The bolt hits him right at the chest as he was about to fall to the ground. Raimundo then kicks him in the back, sending him flying through the air. He then crashes onto the ground, as he moans in pain.

"Not bad on your first day," Raimundo said to me, giving my a thumbs up.

I replied back with a smile. The others quickly got up as they dust themselves off.

"All right, whoever-you-are," Omi pointed at him. "Drop it!"

"That's 'spill it'," Raimundo corrected.

"Just who are you and why were you stealing our Shen-Gong-Wu?" Kimiko asked.

The man then sat up on his legs.

"You really don't remember me by my voice or my eyes, do you?" he asked.

Everyone then stood there.

"Hannibal Bean?" Omi asked.

"Precisely," the man, known as Hannibal Bean, said.

"Just why were you robbing us for our Shen-Gong-Wu?" Raimundo asked, crossing his arms.

"I need them to protect myself," Hannibal explained. "I'm on the run."

"From what?" Clay asked.

"Emma-Hoo..." Hannibal slowly said.

I then looked puzzle there for a sec. Who's Emma-Hoo?

"He's searching for me, even as we speak," Hannibal explained. "1500 years ago, I promised him I would give him The Goddess Pearl Shen-Gong-Wu, but when I failed my mission, he punished me by turning me into a bean."

Now this is way too weird. Since when was a human turned into a bean?

"And now, he still in the search for me, and he won't stop until he kills me and takes the Goddess Pearl all to himself," Hannibal continued. "Once he gets his hands on it, it'll be the end of world as we know it."

"And why are you telling us?" Omi asked.

"If we are able to stop Emma-Hoo," Hannibal said. "I would advise that we form a good and evil alliance to stop him from getting his hands on that Shen-Gong-Wu."

"And your life with it," Kimiko said.

At first, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Maybe this is what newbies had to go through when they're new here. And then, we saw Master Fung walking into the room.

"Even so," he said. "Emma-Hoo will stop at nothing and will go at greater lengths to achieve his goals."

"That sounds creepy," I finally said. "So you're saying that Emma-Hoo will do almost anything to achieve them?"

"Anything," Master Fung whispered.

I then noticed Hannibal was staring at me with a confused look on his face.

"I see you're new here in the temple," he said. "D'you have a name?"

"This is Terra," Kimiko introduced. "She's a transfer student and a Wudai Warrior of Dark."

I then nodded.

"It's true," I said.

"Other than that," Master Fung said, turning his attention to Hannibal. "You must leave. My students have beaten you, and now you have to go."

"You don't understand!" Hannibal shouted. "Just let me hide here until the whole thing blows over."

Master Fung then started to rub his forehead.

"I think we should," I said as calm as I could be. "We are heroes, and we do what we must. Even if it means protect a villain in trouble even if we must."

Master Fung then turns his attention to me.

"I mean, sure some baddies can make things worse at times," I continued. "But even we good guys help out people in time of need, then we should do the same with a villain when they needed help, ya know?"

Master Fung then did a sigh in defeat.

"Of course," he said. "I'll prepare the guestroom."

With that, Master Fung walked out of the room.

"What?!" Raimundo shrieked. "No way are we sharing a temple with Bean Boy here!"

"Wait, then how come he's human?" Kimiko asked.

"I used the Moby Morpher to transform into my human form," Hannibal explained. "Just so Emma-Hoo wouldn't know. I gave Wuya the Moby Morpher Shen-Gong-Wu to make things safer."

"All right," Raimundo grumped. "But I'm not happy about it."

With that, he left the room, as Kimiko and Clay had followed him. I proceeded to follow them, myself, but then I felt a hand holding down against my shoulder.

"You," I heard Hannibal's voice said.

I then heard a kicking in the progress. I turned around and saw Omi clinging onto Hannibal by the chest.

"You will not dare harm any of my friends!" Omi threatened. "Do so and you will feel every last bit of pain they felt!"

"I'd give you my word on that, cheeseball," Hannibal smirks.

Omi then got back to the ground as Hannibal dusted himself off. He then turned his attention to face me.

"You are Terra, correct?" Hannibal asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, crossing my arms. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to thank you," Hannibal said. "For convincing those monks to help me hide here."

"Uh, sure," I said. "But hey, we newbies have to stick out for each other sometimes, right?"

Hannibal then silently laughs.

"Of course," he said.

With that, Hannibal left the room, as Omi walks right next to me.

"I have got a bad feeling about this," he said.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"What if Hannibal Bean just convince us for him to stay here just so he can have his human hands on the Goddess Pearl?" Omi asked.

"That won't happen, Omi," I said. "I'll make sure of it."

Omi then sighed. "I suppose you are right."

With that, he left the room, as I stood there. I then turned around and saw the scattered Shen-Gong-Wu. I proceeded to pick them up as I stumbled across a golden necklace, possibly the Goddess Pearl.

"If they say this is as powerful as they say it is," I said. "Then I should be able to protect it."

With that, I hid the Goddess Pearl around my neck under my shirt so people wouldn't notice. With that, I proceeded to pick up the remaining Shen-Gong-Wu as I took them down to the vault to put them away.

(End of Terra's POV)

--

Chase Young was sleeping in a meditative state in his throne room. He was sensing those around him. Until...

"Ah, Chase Young..." a voice sneers in the shadows. "I haven't seen you in such a long time."

Chase Young immediately woke up as he got up to his feet and stood in a battle pose.

"Who's there?!" he called out.

Then, Emma-Hoo steps out of the shadows.

"Hello again, Chase Young," Emma-Hoo said. "Remember me?"

"Emma-Hoo," Chase called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Last I check, Hannibal Bean was the one who turned you evil, was it not?" Emma-Hoo asked. "So I came by hoping he would be here. So where is he?"

"He's not here," Chase Young. "He came by a while ago, but I have no clue where he went."

"Fine, then," Emma-Hoo sneered. "If you won't tell me where he is, then I'll take this place apart piece by piece!"

With that, a dark aura forms around him. Chase Young then whistles as his jungle cats came from out of nowhere, surrounding Chase.

"Hold him off!" Chase ordered.

The jungle cats then dashed right for Emma-Hoo, but uses his dark magic to withstand them. Chase Young then jumps out of the throne room as he came face-to-face with Wuya.

"Wuya, we have to go, now!" Chase ordered.

"Emma-Hoo?" Wuya asked.

Chase nodded.

"We have to bring as many Wu as we can!" Chase hollered. "I may be strong, but Emma-Hoo is stronger. We leave! Now!"

**End of Chapter Five**


	2. Chapter Seven: All Soon Be Lost

**WARNING! THIS IS CHAPTER SEVEN! IF YOU WANT TO READ CHAPTER SIX, GO SEE THE ORIGINAL STORY AND READ IT! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter Seven:  
All Soon Be Lost**

"Are you willing to take that risk?" Chase Young asked.

"He ruined my life, once," Hannibal sneers. "I'm not gonna let that happen again."

"But...there is one way to stop Emma-Hoo from coming," Chase mutters.

"Well? What is it?" Omi asked.

Then, all of a sudden, Chase Young took out his spear as he charges for Hannibal. He swung it at him, but Hannibal manages to dodge.

"What are you doing?!" Hannibal shrieks.

"Emma-Hoo won't stop till you're dead," Chase explains. "And since he already messed up my palace, I have no choice!"

He then jumps up as he prepares another attack, but Hannibal jumped back, as he punches Chase Young in the face, as he retains his balance. Everyone watches them battle it out.

"Can't we do something?" Terra asked.

"This is their fight, Terra," Omi explains. "We must not interfere."

"But no one has the right to die!" Terra shrieks. "At least not yet. People have no right killing other people all because of their anger! This Chase guy doesn't have the right to do so! We'll find a way to stop Emma-Hoo, but even if Hannibal does die, Emma-Hoo will still come after those who still has The Goddess Pearl, right? That's the reason Emma-Hoo is still around, isn't it? ISN'T IT?!"

With that, Terra slowly starts to sob as she fell to her knees. Kimiko then knelt down as she laid a hand on Terra's shoulder.

"Terra..."

Apparently, Chase Young and Hannibal Bean managed to hear what Terra has said. With that, Chase Young threw his spear to the ground.

"Apparently, the new monk is right."

The monks then looked up to Chase Young with surprised looks on their faces, as Chase goes on, "Killing isn't the answer. Emma-Hoo is still here because he is after the Goddess Pearl Shen-Gong-Wu, and revenge against Hannibal Bean."

Wuya then walks up to him.

"You're apparently right, but where would Emma-Hoo look, now?"

"It has been said that Grandmaster Dashi once defeated him in battle," Omi said.

"So you'd think that Emma-Hoo would come here?" Raimundo pointed out.

"Seems that way," Clay said.

"Then we must not delay," Chase said. "We must leave here immediately and find a place farther away from here where Emma-Hoo won't think to look."

"But I'm still staying," Hannibal said. "I will fight Emma-Hoo, and I will put an end to him."

Terra then got up to her feet, as she sadly looks up at Hannibal.

"Hannibal, I won't let you die," she said, placing her hand to her chest. "We'll find a way to beat Emma-Hoo, somehow."

Hannibal could only reply with a nod.

-------------

(Terra's POV)

We packed up as much emergency supplies as we can, but we're only allowed to bring a few Shen-Gong-Wu with us. Dojo grew in size. To tell you the truth, I was pretty nervous of riding a dragon for the first time. That, and I'm also scared of heights, to tell you the truth! Clay helped me up on Dojo, as I sat my bag full of emergency items right in front of me. Chase got on as well, but not Wuya.

"Aren't you coming, Wuya?" Kimiko asked.

"I'd rather stay here to help Hannibal out," Wuya explains. "Besides, I need to get back into shape, anyways."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself."

I then looked around some more, as I spotted Hannibal holding up two swords.

"Will you be alright on your own?" Chase asked.

"I'll keep the Goddess Pearl safe as much as I can, so long as I kill him for good."

Chase then nodded. We then took off into the skies. I suddenly grasped onto Dojo and held onto his skin as tight as I could.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dojo screamed in pain. "Watch it there, newbie!"

"Sorry," I exclaimed. "But I'm not used to riding dragons!"

"Yeah, takes a while to get used to," Raimundo said with a smile.

Kimiko then grabbed hold of Raimundo by the arm, saying, "We'll be alright as long as we're closer together. We'll be fine."

"Yeah," Raimundo nodded.

I then felt something in my chest, something gross and icky. That's kind of a sign for both jealousy and heartbroken. I just had to let all of that stuff go. Besides, they all don't know that I have the Goddess Pearl still around my neck and under my robe. They just haven't realized it...yet.

**Much Later On...**

We came across a big cave somewhere in the outskirts of Mount Jong. It was as far away from the temple as we can, but we still need to keep a sharp lookout for Emma-Hoo, of course. It was dark out, so we decided to set up a campfire deep within the cave so no one would see it in the dark outside.

"I can't believe this would be happening," I said. "I went through horrible times in my life, some I'm not proud of, but this...this is probably the biggest conflict in my life."

I sat near the campfire, my arms wrapped around my legs to pull them close, staring deeply into the bright glow of the fire. I felt Omi's hand being placed on my shoulder.

"When this is all over, we will be the ones who triumphs," he said.

"When I'm in doubts," I continued. "I usually sing a song to take my mind off of my troubles."

"If you need to, you can," Kimiko said, then with a smile. "We always have to listen to Dojo singing in the shower every day."

"Hey!" Dojo snaps. "Just so you know, I have a talent at singing! I once performed in American Idol three years ago!"

"But did they kicked you out for singing off-key in every verse?" Raimundo asked.

Dojo then stood silent, as I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Excuse me," he sobs, taking out a tissue. "I need to go outside for a few minutes, maybe an hour."

With that, he left the cave, but kept his distance from Chase Young. Guess he seems afraid of him for a particular reason.

"Well, I'm not that good at singing, but I can try," I shrugged.

I took a deep breath as I sung a soft tune: **My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams. 20 bucks should get me through the week. Never said a word of discontentment. Fought it a thousand times but now, I'm leaving home. Here in the shadows, I'm safe, I'm free. I've nowhere else to go, but I cannot stay where I don't belong. 2 months passed by and it's getting cold. I know I'm not lost I'm just alone. But I won't cry, I won't give up, I can't go back now. Waking up is knowing who you reeeeaaaaly are. Here in the shadows, I'm safe, I'm free. I've nowhere else to go but I cannot stay where I don't belong. In the shadows, I'm safe, I'm free. I've nowhere else to go, but I cannot here. Show me the shadow where true meaning lies. So much more dismay in empty eyes.**

"What song is that?" Clay asked.

"Exodus, it was performed by a band called Evanescence," I explained. "Big fan of the band. Once own a Documentary of them on DVD."

"You feel better, yet?" Omi asked.

I then let my mind wander, and so far...

"Sadly, no," I nodded 'no'.

I then heard the wind howling louder than normal outside of the cave.

"We must try our best to get some sleep," Chase said, getting up to his feet as he walks for the entrance. "I'll stay awake in case Emma-Hoo is nearby."

Omi then stood up and walked next to him.

"And I will, too," he said.

"That won't be necessary, young one," Chase said.

I then saw that the fire had burnt out, and before I knew it, the others had their sleeping bags out. And pretty soon, we said each other goodnight as everybody had fallen asleep. Everyone but me. The moon was full tonight and had casted a blue glow inside the cave. I saw Chase just sitting there at the entry, looking up at the moon.

"You should get some sleep to, young monk," Chase said, without even looking at me.

I then suddenly made an awkward face. How does he know I'm awake? I then did a shrugged as I also took out my sleeping bag. I then dive into it, as I clutched my hand on the pillow. I closed my eyes as I tried my best to fall asleep. When I closed my eyes, it was nothing but darkness. But before I knew it...

I was in the darkness.

I got up to my feet as I looked around. I began walking as I tried to figure out exactly where I am besides the darkness.

"Anybody here?! Omi?! Kimiko?! Rai?! Clay?! Dojo?! Uh, Chase?! Anyone?!"

But then, I thought I saw a strange spark of light.

"Hello, Terra."

I looked and saw a strange woman there. She had long blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, wore a golden dress, and had glowing angel wings, as she was floating right in front of me.

"Wh-Who are you?!" I asked, taking a step back.

"You may not fear me," the woman had said. "My name is Amaterasu, The Goddess of Wisdom and Peace."

"Wait, did you say you're a-a-a-a-a-"

"A Goddess? Why yes, I am."

I then fell to my knees. I just didn't know what to believe. I was talking to a freakin' Goddess!

"Wait, you're not bad, are you?!" I asked.

"No, I am not," Amaterasu said with a smile. "But the baddest of us all is Emma-Hoo."

"Emma-Hoo?" I asked. "Emma-Hoo's a God too, isn't he? The one who turned Hannibal into a bean?"

"Yes. He will not stop until Hannibal Roy Bean is gone for good, and retrieves the Goddess Pearl."

"Why does he want the Goddess Pearl if he's a God?" I asked.

"He wants the power of all the Gods," Amaterasu said.

She then flicked her finger, and then suddenly, the Goddess Pearl Shen-Gong-Wu started to hover right in front of me from under my shirt.

"And you seem to have it."

I then reached out both of my hands to grab it.

"So, he'll kill Hannibal for nothing?!" I asked.

"Actually, he wanted to kill him as punishment for not retrieving the Goddess Pearl, and he believes that turning him into a bean would weaken him because of it."

"No..." I nodded 'no' again. "Why is everything seemed to revolve around people...people dying?!"

"One of the mysteries of life," Amaterasu said. "But once Emma-Hoo kills Hannibal, he'll realize that the Goddess Pearl is not within the temple grounds, and he won't stop until he retrieves what he desires. Even if it means killing all who comes across him."

I then gasped.

"So it's all...it's all my fault?!"

"So it seems," Amaterasu said with a saddened look on her face.

"No...it can't be. A lot of people will die and it's because of me?!" I cried out. "I must be dreaming. I have to be dreaming!"

---------------------------

I then suddenly opened my eyes again, as I saw that I was still in the cave. I saw that the others were still asleep. I then slowly sat up as I looked at the entryway to see if Chase was still awake. I then looked and saw that he fell asleep. Talk about a guy trying to stay awake in case of evil sightings. I then got out of my sleeping bag as I slipped onto my shoes as I stood up. I then reached to my robe and pulled out the Goddess Pearl.

"I-I got to go back there and stop Emma-Hoo!" I slowly whispered. "I...I won't let him kill anybody!"

With that, I silently walked passed the sleeping Chase Young as I took off to the mountains and on my way to the Xiaolin Temple.

**End of Chapter Seven**


End file.
